Twin Tigers
by Tailsic
Summary: a new kid join's Manny's class and he get stange feeling around her like he met her before. what is the mistery about her.


Arrive of White El tigress

It was a nice day in Miracle City and Manny and Frida are late getting to school again.

"Man, Vice Principal Chakal is going to kill us if were late again," Manny said running like crazy.

"Don't worry Manny, if we get caught will make up another story and Principal Tonino will believe us and Chakal well make that funny face again," Frida said try to imitate Chakal face when they get away with being late while running.

"Don't you think it wrong for us to take advantage of Principal Tonino," Manny said as Frida just stared like he was crazy.

"Sooo, what your point, Frida said.

"Nevermind, lets just hurry up and get to school," Manny said as they ran faster.

Manny and Frida finally made it to there school.

"We made it," Manny said catching his breath.

"Rivera, Suarez, look like your late again," Chakal said with a dvss smile on his face.

"Wait, Vice Principal Chakal, we can explain," Manny said trying to think of an excuse.

"I not going to fall for you lies," Chakal said.

"Chakal what's going on here?" Principal Tonino said appear behind Chakal.

"Ah, Principal Tonino I caught these two being late for school again," Chakal said jumping up and down like a little kids.

"Is that true?" Tonino said talking to Manny and Frida.

"Mr.Tonino we can explain," Manny said.

"Yeah we're helping sweet little old granny cross the street," Frida said looking like a angel.

"That so nice, I like went my students show some good will to their fellow man, alright you two, hurry to class and keep up the good work," Principal Tonino said smiling happy to hear that Manny and Frida self-righteous act.

"Oh we will Mr.Tonino," Frida said as she and Manny walking into school, Chakal could see Frida stick her touch out at him and making the face Frida wanted to see.

"Grrrrr, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE," Chakal shouted out loud.

"What was that Chakal?" Tonino said standing right next to him.

"Noting sir, just talking to myself, Chakal said.

Manny and Frida had just made it to their class.

"Hahaha, I just love that face Chakal made when he mad, I just so priceless," Frida said giggling her head off.

"Now classes listen up, we have a new students here with us today, come here dear, Mrs. Sherry said signaling the new kid to come, a brown girl wearing black jeans, a green shirt and some reading glasses.

"Nerd," Frida said looking at the new kid.

"Class this is Tanya Rivers, and we will be enjoying her company," Mrs. Sherry said.

"Hi Tanya," everybody in the class room said.

"Ok Tanya you sit over there," Mrs. Sherry said pointing to the seat three rows behind Manny.

"Ok," Tanya said walk to her.

As she walk's pass Manny, he feel something strange the room goes black and everything goes in slow motion and he turn around to look's at Tanya to see her staring back at him with a smirk on her face. She continued to her seat and Manny snap out of his trance.

"Manny are you ok?" Frida said looking at him like he's was crazy again.

"Yes I'm fine, just had a little headache," Manny said holding his head.

"You sure dude?" Frida said.

"Yeah, I'm fine Frida," Manny said.

After class Manny head to the library to talk to his mom, he walk in the see his mom was putting up a new stock of book about sea mammal.

"Hey mom can I ask you some thing," Manny said.

"Sure thing Manny," She said getting of the ladder to hear her son.

"Well you mom today in class we had a new girl come in, and when she past me I felt something strange," Manny said.

"Strange how?"

"Well, like I meant her before," Manny said bowing his head down.

"Maybe you did to see the Doctor,"Maria said feeling his head.

"Mom it ok, I'm alright," Manny said removing his mom hand from his head.

"Well it's getting dark I better get home before dad freak's out, Manny said has he exited the library.

"Manny be care," she shouted.

Manny walked the streets of Miracle City alone still thinking about the strange feeling he had about the new girl.

"Man what going on with me, why can't I stop thinking about that girl," Manny thought.

As Manny counties to walk down the street, he get another feeling.

"Who's there" Manny shouted out loud looking for the source.

"I see you can feel my present to," a voice said as someone emerges from the shadow of a alley.

"It's you, Tanya the new girl from class," Manny said a little surprise.

"Well Johnny, tell the man what he won," Tanya said trying o be funny. "Very funny Tanya, now why we're you following me for?" Manny said crossing his arms.

"To see how tough you are Manny, she said with an evil smile on her face.

"To see how tough I am, what do you mean by that," Manny said with curios in his eyes.

"I mean this," Tanya said showing Manny her right arm and on her right arm was an El Tigre wristband.

"Jumping Mexican beans, were did you get that, Manny said.

"none of your business , Tanya said has she spin the buckle on wristband and transform into a white version of El Tigre with long black hair.

"I am white La Tigress, and I'm hear to defeat you El tigre," she said getting into to a fighting pose.

"Oh yeah, well will just have to see about that, Manny said change into El Tigre.

El Tigre and White La Tigress both charge each other Tigre shot his claws at her but dodge them all and spin roll kick Tigre, El Tigre then counter by launched his right hand chain arm out La Tigress grab it and began to spin tigre around and around throwing him into a building.

"Ok let's see how you deal with the spinning armadillo, Tigre said as he run up a building and coming down surrounded by a green aura and performing a lot of poses.

El Tigress crosses her arm together and a red aura starts to surround her, as El tigre get closer her red aura glow's brighter.

"Tiger Strike" Tigress said has she jump up into the air with her claws glowing red.

The two clash making a giant shockwave throwing car all over the place, El Tigre and La Tigress both land apart from each other, there a long silence before Tigress bust out laughing.

"What so funny," Manny said.

"Oh noting, well I learn what I needed to know here, so am done with you for now, bye El Tigre, She said waving good bye to him disappear back into the shadow.

"Ok what was that all about," Manny said until he remembers something.

"Oh my god it late my dad going to kill me," he has he dash home.

Meanwhile on the other side of town at a old house, El Tigress enter the house and turn back into Tanya she walk up to a man sitting.

"Well how did it go Tanya," the man in the chair said.

"I fought him, and I know he doesn't stand a chance again me," Tanya said blowing down to the guy in the chair.

"Excellent, now being phase 2," The man start to laugh.


End file.
